So Amazing
by NaDei
Summary: Another Changsook couple from me... enjoy


Selamat menikmati. (ah, abaikan judulnya yang tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita)

 **So Amazing**

Cast :

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin DBSk

Lee Jinki as Lee Eunsook

Kim Jonghyun as Kim Junghee

Kim Kibum as Kim Gweboon

Choi Minho as Choi Minjung

Lee Taemin as Lee Taeyeon

Xiah Junsu (saya suka Xiah nya)

Kim Jaejoong

Micky Yoochun

Jung Yunho

Changmin mendesah panjang saat selesai klimaks. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya lalu mendekap tubuh wanita yang beberapa minggu ini dekat dengannya. Seorang anggota girlgrup dari agensi kecil yang tidak terkenal. Mereka bertemu pertama kali disebuah acara music. Jujur saja Changmin tertarik begitu melihatnya dan berusaha mendekatinya lewat manager. Mereka menjadi dekat hingga beberapa waktu lalu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih intens.

"Berapa umurmu tahun ini?" Tanya Changmin iseng.

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak meniduri anak dibawah umur kan?" wanita itu langsung mencubit lengan Changmin.

"Kau mengejekku?" Changmin mencium pelipis wanita itu sebagai gantinya.

"Apa hubungan kita perlu diresmikan?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Kenapa hari ini kau begitu cerewet? Biasanya setelah selesai juga langsung tidur."

"Tentu saja harus." Ujar Changmin. Kemudian ia dicubit lagi.

"Jangan macam-macam." Ujar wanita itu dengan serius. Ia belum siap diserbu fans Changmin. Membayangkan saja ia bergidik ngeri.

"Fans kami tidak berbahaya sama sekali."

"Yah, tentu saja. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Bangunkan aku jam 4 pagi. Kami ada jadwal off air pagi-pagi."

"Siapa yang mau mendatangkan grup mengecewakan seperti kalian?"

"Jangan hina grupku."

"Aku mengatakan kenyataan. Apa-apaan sudah debut 3 tahun tapi tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Aku tidak yakin kalian punya fans." Wanita itu menatap Changmin dengan berang.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengomentari grupku!" wanita itu berteriak.

"Aku mengatakan faktanya. Kenapa kau tidak terima?"

"Ishhhh….." wanita itu beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Lemak tubuhmu semakin bertambah saja." Ejek Changmin. Wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi merah sekali. Apalagi setelah melihat Changmin terkikik geli.

"Aku pulang. Awas jangan menghubungiku sebelum aku berhenti marah."

"Kami akan sibuk konser di Jepang. Aku tidak akan ada waktu untuk menghubungimu."

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang merengek ditelfon menyuruhku menyusul ke Jepang."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kau sesekali pergi ke luar negeri seperti artis yang lain."

Wanita itu melempar Changmin dengan bantal.

"Hahahahah, kalau marah kau semakin imut." Changmin memakai pakaiannya juga.

"Aku antar pulang." Ujarnya sambil masih tersenyum.

Mereka tidak tahu saja ada seorang paparazzi yang menunggu mereka didepan dorm grup wanita tersebut.

Pagi itu muncul blind item terbaru.

 _A merupakan anggota termuda grup C yang merupakan grup besar dan sangat terkenal diketahui tengah menjalin hubungan dengan B anggota tertua girlgrup dari agensi kecil. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen A. mereka baru menjalin hubungan selama beberapa bulan._

 _[+56,-1] lagi-lagi blind item. Grup sangat terkenal? Siapa? DBSK? Suju? Bigbang? Exo?_

 _[+456,-1] Apakah B dari grup yang tdak terkenal juga? atau hanya agensinya yang tidak terkenal? Hint nya tidak cukup banyak._

 _[+124,-0] siapapun yang dimaksud pasti sekarang mereka kelabkan. Kita tunggu saja berita selanjutnya._

Tetapi hanya para fans yang heboh. Sedang 2 orang yang dimaksud sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hingga kemudian paparazzi mulai mengunggah foto satu per satu.

Seorang wanita berhodie tebal, dengan tudungnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya berada didalam mobil. Sedang si lelaki memakai topi baseball dan masker mungkin baru saja keluar dari minimarket.

Netizen berkomentar foto itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa. Wajah mereka tidak jelas. Hanya bisa diidentifikasi dari tinggi tubuh si lelaki yang menjulang.

 _[+12,-1] Siapa maknae grup terkenal yang mempunyai badan setinggi itu?_

 _[+643,-2] siapa wanita itu? Aku tidak pernah menjumpai wajahnya._

 _[+341,-0] tubuh setinggi itu? Changmin? Sehun? Siapa?_

 _[+121,-1] Dasar paparazzi tidak mempunyai kerjaan._

Suasana semakin panas. Nama Changmin paling banyak muncul.

kemudian foto berikutnya.

Sekelompok wanita yang tengah makan direstoran.

 _[+65,-1] itu grup SHINee. Ada Taeyeon._

 _[+670,-0] Salah satu dari 5 gadis itu? Setelah lihat ini aku buru-buru mencari informasi tentang SHINee. Mereka sudah debut 3 tahun lalu._

 _[+231,-1] yang paling tua yang mana?_

 _[+546,-1] oh benar yang paling tua. Lee Eunsook._

Tiba-tiba saja nama SHINee menjadi yang paling dicari. Kemudian nama Lee Eunsook yang kedua.

Fans Changmin serentak mencaci maki Eunsook.

Agensi mereka mendadak mendapat begitu banyak telepon.

"Jadi, apakah yang dimaksud itu kamu?" CEO Big Wave Ent, menginterogasi Eunsook langsung.

"Mungkin memang benar saya." Pembicaraan mereka diinterupsi oleh sebuah telepon. Eunsook menunggu hingga 10 menit lamanya.

"Baru saja telefon dari SM Ent. Changmin-ssi sudah mengiyakan hubungan kalian." Eunsook hanya diam.

"Eunsook, kamu tahu kan bagaimana bahayanya skandal ini nanti?" Eunsook menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalian,… sudah 3 tahun bukan? Terakhir saya lihat hanya ada sekitan 20 orang yang mendaftar sebagai fans kalian. Kalian masih harus berjuang. Apa kamu tidak berfikir tentang grup mu?"

"Maafkan saya sajangnim. Saya akan segera mengakhiri hubungan kami." Ujar Eunsook.

"Kau tahu berapa kerugian karena debut gagal kalian?" Eunsook menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mulai sekarang, urus album kalian sendiri."

"Sajangnim, bagaimana bisa kami melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

.

.

.

"…..Sedari awal kamu juga sudah mengejek tentang itu bukan? Grup kami tidak terkenal lah, kami….." Eunsook mendesah saat lagi-lagi Changmin memotong ucapannya.

"Ini tidak hanya tentang aku saja, Shim Changmin. Grup ku juga. kamu tidak membaca…." Eunsook menatap ponselnya. Lagi-lagi Changmin memotong.

"Jangan macam-macam. YA…" muka Eunsook memerah sepenuhnya. Buru-buru ia mengecek akun Instagramnya. Eunsook megap-megap saat melihat foto dirinya di akun Insta Changmin dengan caption, "Ini, Lee Eunsook. Dia wanitaku."

"Shim Changmin brengsek." Eunsook mendesis marah.

Keadaan diluar menjadi semakin tidak terkendali. Fans Changmin marah bukan main. Mereka mendesak Changmin untuk segera mengakhiri hubungan atau mereka akan menganggu SHINee.

Sesampainya di dorm, Eunsook langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh member SHINee. Mereka takut setengah mati dengan fans Changmin. Walaupun bukan grup terkenal SHINee sebisa mungkin mereka tidak membuat skandal. Skandal yang menimpa eonnie tertua mereka pasti berimbas kepada SHINee.

"Aku akan bicara lagi dengan Changmin. Kepalanya pasti terbentur tembok."

"Tapi Eonnie, apa benar Eonnie menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin sunbae?" Tanya Junghee dengan sorot mata penasaran.

"Aku kira dia tidak seserius ini. Haishhhhh…. Padahal kita akan comeback sebentar lagi. Aku menghancurkan segalanya. Maafkan Eonnie." Mereka kemudian berpelukan.

"Fighting, kita pasti bisa melalui ini semua." Ujar Gweeboon.

"Eumm, aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi." Sahut Taeyeon.

Seperti kata CEO agensi, mereka tidak mau membantu sama sekali proses pembuatan album yang baru berjalan 20 % itu. Pasrah, Mereka memproduksi lagu, dance dan konsep sendiri. Kim Junghee dibantu Lee Eunsook mulai membuat lagu. Choi Minjung dan Kim Gweboon, sibuk membuat baju dengan dana yang terbatas. Lee Taeyeon kerap tidur di studio untuk menciptakan koreografi dibantu oleh seorang staff yang berbaik hati membantu-hampir semua orang di perusahaan menyerah untuk SHINee. Sejujurnya pihak perusahaan sudah lama ingin membubarkan SHINee. Tetapi mereka berlima berulang kali keukeuh tidak mau dibubarkan.

Eunsook sibuk mempersiapkan comeback dan tak sekalipun ia menghubungi Changmin. Ia juga menghapus akun media sosialnya. Ia sudah mengecewakan member lainnya, membuat SHINee mendapat banyak hujatan. Sekarang saatnya membuktikan diri dengan bekerja keras.

Sudah 3 hari ini, mereka belum menemukan fotografer yang mau dibayar murah. Saking putus asanya, Minjung mencetuskan ide untuk memfoto dengan smartphone mereka. Eunsook rasanya mau menangis. Ia sudah berulang kali memohon bantuan perusahaan, tetapi mereka tidak mau tahu.

Gweboon menghubungi semua temannya meminta bantuan, hingga seorang mahasiswa hukum yang ikut club fotografi mau membantu, hitung-hitung untuk latihan katanya. Mereka mulai photoshoot malam itu juga, di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di gedung perusahaan mereka. Dengan make up seadanya dan baju yang telat dipersiapkan Gweboon dan Minjung. Hasilnya lumayan, tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucap Eunsook sambil menyodorkan amplop berisi uang. Si fotografer menolak dengan halus.

"Aku tidak menerima imbalan." Eunsook keukeuh memberikan uangnya.

"Begini saja, bayar dengan comeback kalian. Aku akan menantikannya. Okay?" SHINee berucap terima kasih berkali-kali.

Keesokannya, Minjung mulai mengupload foto teaser mereka di homepage buatan Gweboon sewaktu mereka debut. 20 fans setia mereka, Shawol berkomentar sangat positif. Mereka juga berkata akan mendukung SHINee sampai nanti.

Mereka memutuskan membuat Music Video ala kadarnya, karena dana terbatas.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya mini album mereka terselesaikan. Dengan kemurahan hati tim produksi, mereka mau memproduksi 100 keping album. Jumlah yang banyak dibandingan dengan album terakhir yang hanya diproduksi sebanyak 65 keping-hanya laku 20 keping.

Dengan harapan besar, mereka mulai menjual album fisik dan digital. Mereka harap-harap cemas. Apakah kali ini mereka berhasil? Atau seperti yang dulu-dulu? Selalu gagal.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Terima kasih." Ujar Eunsook. Junghee tiba-tiba menangis. Mereka saling berpelukan, menenangkan.

Eunsook terbangun tengah malam. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Changmin mengiriminya pesan. Sejujurnya Eunsook butuh dukungan moril saat ini. Tanpa disadari ia menelfon Changmin.

"Eunsook-ah…." Ujar Changmin. Suaranya terdengar lega.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Album kami sudah keluar. Bila ada waktu dengarlah lagu kami." Ucap Eunsook tidak nyambung.

"Oke… tapi kamu baik-baik saja bukan?" Changmin bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami selalu gagal. Apa yang salah dengan kami?" Eunsook balik bertanya. Changmin terdiam tidak menyahut. Kemudian panggilan diputus oleh Eunsook. Ia menangis diam-diam.

.

.

.

Eunsook tersenyum lebar saat karyawan toko memberitahukan bahwa album mereka sudah terjual sebanyak 25 keping. Berarti 5 orang baru yang mau mendengarkan lagu mereka. Mereka berpelukan, seperti biasa Junghee menangis.

Keesokannya , album mereka terjual 15 keping lagi. Kali ini Gweboon ikut menangis bersama Junghee.

Seminggu kemudian, manager mereka memberitahukan kalau SHINee akan ikut dalam acara music mingguan.

Inilah impian mereka, ikut program music mingguan seperti halnya grup yang lain. Mereka berlima menangis sesenggukan. Manager mereka, Nam Hongyuk, memeluk mereka satu persatu. Ia memohon maaf karena ikut menyerah seperti yang lain. Ia berjanji akan bekerja keras lagi mempromosikan SHINee.

Sedari pagi mereka sudah berada di gedung SBS. Membungkuk kepada semua orang yang mereka lihat. Mereka senang tapi rasa gugup mendominasi. Mereka check sound dengan baik, dan rehearsal sama baiknya pula.

Mereka akan tampil pada segmen ke dua. Saat ini mereka berada dibackstage bersama sebuah grup yang baru debut tetapi sudah terkenal. Grup baru tersebut menatap SHINee dengan pandangan mencela. Eunsook berulang kali mengelus lengan Gweboon agar sabar.

"Apa sekarang anak muda tidak mempunyai sopan santun. Mereka benar-benar membuat jengkel." Sentak Gweboon dibelangkang panggung. 5 menit lagi mereka akan tampil.

"Eon, kendalikan emosimu. Biarkan mereka berbuat semaunya." Ujar Minjung.

"Nah, lupakan dulu semuanya. Focus ke performance kita sekarang." Ucap Eunsook.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Gweboon lirih.

"Kerja keras kita pasti akan terbayar. Entah kapan itu." Sahut Junghee. Mereka mengangguk serempak.

"SHINee fighting." Ujar Lee Taeyeon bersemangat.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu Sherlock live dengan baik sekali. Beberapa fans grup lain, memuji mereka. 20 Shawol berteriak sekuat tenaga, saat melakukan fanchant. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya kedapatan menangis.

"Kami menunggu selama 3 tahun." Ujar Shawol berulang-ulang.

"Ini hari terbaik kami." Ujar Shawol lainnya.

… _.. Tonight…_

 _SHINee in the house._

 _So give it up, give it up give it up for SHINee….._

Nafas SHINee ngos-ngosan begitu selesai. Junghee membungkuk berkali-kali, mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia menangis tentu saja. Eunsook reflex memeluknya.

"Kita melakukannya dengan baik." Ujar Eunsook, merangkul Junghee dengan erat.

Muncul Artikel tentang SHINee kemudian.

Grup ini tampil di acara music untuk pertama kali sejak debut 3 tahun lalu. SHINee.

Dibalik kebahagiaan itu, fans Changmin mulai mengolok SHINee.

 _[+678;-0] itu semua karena skandal Eunsook dengan Changmin. Netizen mulai penasaran dengan SHINee. Jangan senang dulu._

 _[+345,-1] Sok-sok an menangis segala. Bitch._

 _[+234,-0] Shut Up. Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana susah payahnya SHINee mengeluarkan album kali ini. Perusahaan mereka tidak membantu sama sekali. Mereka mampu membuat album sendiri._

 _[+123,-0] Ohh wow…. Suasana menjadi panas. Tetapi SHINee bagus kok. Fighting SHINee._

 _[+765,-1] Mereka berhasil ikut program music karena Changmin. Dan Lee Eunsook sebaiknya kamu segera berhenti berhubungan dengan Changmin. Kamu tidak pantas bersanding dengannya bitch._

 _[+98,-0] Lee Eunsook seharusnya sadar diri. Ia jelek sekali._

Hati Eunsook terasa dicubit saat mendengar komentar negative tentangnya.

Ia menelfon Changmin seketika itu juga.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu hubungan apa yang kita jalani selama ini. Tetapi aku mohon, segera konfirmasi putusnya hubungan kita." Eunsook bahkan tidak perlu mendengar sapaan Changmin.

"Kami memulai dengan baik kali ini. Tetapi selagi skandal hubungan kita terus berlangsung, semua usaha kami menjadi percuma." Eunsook mengeratkan genggaman di ponselnya.

"Please, Changmin." Eunsook memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa. Mereka akan mereda dengan sendirinya."

"Bagaimana kau yakin tentang itu?" Eunsook berteriak.

"Aku akan menunggumu tenang kembali. Jaga kesehatan." Changmin memutuskan sambungan.

Kemudian Nama grup SHINee mulai diperhitungkan, perusahaan mulai lunak dengan SHINee. Sebulan setelah rilis, ke seratus album habis terjual.

SHINee mulai ikut berbagai macam variety show. Mereka menggunakan semua kesempatan yang ada, walaupun dibelakang semakin banyak yang mengolok-olok mereka.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan Eunsook tidak bertemu dengan Changmin. Changmin yang biasanya mengiriminya pesan juga absen melakukannya.

DBSK tiba-tiba comeback saat SHINee melakukan Goodbye Stage. Fans Changmin yang mulai tenang, kembali meradang. Saat Pengumuman pemenang chart mingguan, DBSK dan SHINee berdiri saling berjauhan. Eunsook menatap ke depan dengan pandangan datar. Sedang Changmin beberapa kali seperti menoleh kearah Eunsook.

DBSK keluar sebagai pemenang di comeback stage pertama mereka.

"Terima Kasih kepada Lee Sooman Seonsengnim, Kim Youngmin Sajangnim, Staff-deul, Cassieopeia… terima kasih banyak." Ujar Yunho.

Semua saling membungkukkan badan, sebelum meninggalkan panggung. Begitu juga SHINee membungkukkan badannya ke arah DBSK. Jaejoong bahkan menepuk bahu Junghee akrab. Changmin dan Eunsook saling membungkukkan badan. Dari depan memang tidak terlihat karena terhalang, tetapi dari samping akan terlihat jelas mereka saling membungkukkan badan.

Changmin dan Eunsook bertemu di panggung yang sama.

 _[+345,-0] FUCk._

 _[+897.-1] Apa-apaan ini?_

 _[+134,-1] Eunsook tidak tahu malu. Kukira mereka sudah putus._

 _[+434,-0] Aku tidak suka ini. Setidaknya Changmin bisa memperoleh wanita yang lebih baik lagi._

 _[+631,-1] Kalian saja yang iri. Wajah Eunsook itu bebas pisau bedah. Member SHINee bebas operasi. Mereka juga baik._

Keadaan semakin kacau saja. Walaupun begitu semua masih bisa dikendalikan. Eunsook masih belum dibully secara fisik.

Yang fans tidak tahu bahwa malam tadi Eunsook dan Changmin bertemu secara pribadi disebuah resort kepunyaan Jaejoong. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka tau-tau sudah bergumul diatas ranjang. Eunsook menangis setelahnya, ia merasa sangat kotor. Changmin hanya memeluknya. Menenangkan.

SHINee mulai mengumpulkan materi untuk album selanjutnya. Kali ini mereka semakin optimis. Tanpa kata, mereka seperti berterima kasih kepada Eunsook, karena skandal tersebut grup mereka mulai dikenal. Awal yang kurang bagus sebenarnya, tetapi mereka berjanji untuk menunjukkan music yang berkualitas. Tak lama, 3 bulan kemudian mereka mengeluarkan full album pertama mereka, bertajuk View. Mereka mendapat banyak respon positif.

Sesaat setelah tampil comeback, Eunsook tiba-tiba drop. Ia kehilangan kesadaran selama beberapa menit. Lalu tanpa konfirmasi apapun, SHINee melanjutkan promosi hanya dengan empat member.

Junghee, Gweboon, Minjung dan Taeyeon menangis saat mereka memenangkan chart untuk pertama kali.

"Pertama, terima kasih banyak kepada Lee Changwook sajangnim yang tidak membubarkan grup kami, terima kasih telah memberikan kami begitu banyak kesempatan, Manager kami yang selalu bersama kami, semua staf yang telah membantu. Untuk fans kami Shawol, terima kasih banyak karena tidak meninggalkan kami…" Taeyeon tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena tidak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Eunsook eonnie, aku tidak menyangka kami menang untuk pertama kali tanpa Eonnie. Eonnie yang tidak lelah menyemangati kami." Sahut Gweboon.

"Kami minta maaf. Bagaimana pun juga kami bisa dikenal karena berita tidak mengenakkan." Ujar Junghee.

Mereka menyanyikan encore dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran.

Fans Changmin geger setelah SM memberitahukan bahwa Changmin akan menikah dengan Eunsook tanggal 28 nanti. Berita ini sungguh mendadak. Banyak fans yang melancarkan protes. Bahkan mereka mengancam tidak lagi menjadi fans DBSK lagi jika Changmin tetap menikah.

Pernikahan benar-benar diselenggarakan dengan tertutup. Hanya kerabat dekat kedua mempelai yang hadir.

Changmin memposting foto sunrise. Dengan caption,"Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Kuharap kalian juga."

Hampir dua tahun lamanya Eunsook vakum dari kegiatan SHINee. Beberapa netizen mengatakan Eunsook keluar dari SHINee. Tetapi perusahaan membantah. Mereka berkata Eunsook akan bergabung lagi dengan SHINee segera.

Tak lama kemudian Agensi mengumumkan SHINee akan comeback dengan 5 member. Teaser demi teaser mereka unggah mendapat sambutan yang positif. Netizen mengatakan music SHINee sangat kaya. Mereka berani tampil beda dengan girlgrup yang kebanyakan mengusung konsep imut atau sexy.

SHINee comeback dengan mini album Year of Us, dengan lagu promosi Ring Ding Dong. Setelah rilis, SHINee berhasil meraih all kill dan MV nya ditonton sebanyak 3 juta kali dalam 24 jam.

Sekarang ada sekitar 10 ribu fan yang terdaftar sebagai fans mereka. Menurut rumor SHINee akan mengadakan konser pertama mereka pada tahun ini.

Selagi Eunsook vakum, SHINee mengeluarkan 2 album bertajuk Romeo dan Love Like Oxygen.

"Eunsook kembali ke dunia hiburan. Bagaimana pernikahannya?"

Itu judul salah satu artikel.

Komentar-komentar negative bermunculan lagi.

Selain itu, SHINee sukses membawa trofi pertama mereka di Mcountdown.

"Terima Kasih kepada Lee Changwook sajangnim, manager deul, Shawol-deul, semua staff yang telah membantu kami." Ujar Eunsook, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih telah mencintai SHINee, kami akan bekerja lebih keras lagi." Lanjut Taeyeon.

DBSK comeback 2 minggu kemudian. SHINee kalah mempertahankan posisi teratasnya di chart. DBSK selalu sukses membawa trofi pada comeback stage pertama mereka. Netizen berkomentar bahwa mereka mengalami déjà vu saat DBSK dan SHINee bertemu dipanggung yang sama seperti dulu. Mereka pun berdiri saling berjauhan. Saat encore kedua grup tersebut saling membungkukkan badan.

Changmin kedapatan berbicara sesuatu dengan Eunsook. Mereka seperti berdebat. Eunsook meninggalkan Changmin terlebih dahulu. Sedang Changmin buru-buru menyanyi part nya.

 _[+786,-0] mereka cute. Aku penasaran mereka berdebat apa?_

 _[+154,-1] Eunsook kelihatan sedikit kesal. Apa yang dilakukan Changmin sehingga ia seperti itu?_

 _[+453,-1] ini sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku kira fans Changmin sudah menerima idolanya menikah dengan Eunsook._

Rasa penasaran fans terjawab saat Changmin memposting sebuah foto di Insta. Foto berbagai macam makanan di meja. Ia menulis,"Yuhuuu, SHINee kalah dengan DBSK. Aku menang banyak. Thanks yeobo." Netizen berpikir Changmin dan Eunsook berdebat mengenai taruhan.

Yang bikin fans kaget adalah difoto tersebut terdapat sebuah foto bayi yang menempel di dinding.

Fans mulai berspekulasi kalau Changmin dan Eunsook telah mempunyai anak rentang waktu saat Eunsook vakum dari SHINee. Beberapa jam kemudian, Changmin memposting seorang balita perempuan yang mulutnya belepotan makanan. Changmin menulis," Shim Eunmin imnida."

Kemudian ia memposting foto balita lainnya,"Shim Minsook imnida."

Fans kaget begitu tahu Changmin dan Eunsook mempunyai anak kembar.

"Kyaaaa…. Anaknya cute." Komentar KimEunbi.

"Kalian seharusnya lebih go public lagi." Komentar yang lainnya.

"Ikut The Return of Superman jebal."

Eunsook khawatir saat tahu Changmin mengekspos anak mereka, tetapi setelah membaca komentar-komentar positif ia merasa lega.

Ya, butuh waktu 2 tahun mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk kembali berkarir. Ia sempat depresi karena ia hamil sebelum menikah dengan Changmin dan ia juga memikirkan SHINee. Ia kembali mengecewakan grupnya. Tetapi Changmin tak pernah lelah menyemangatinya. Member SHINee juga, mereka selalu memberikan dukungan dan mau menunggu Eunsook hingga ia siap kembali.

"Lihat, semuanya baik-baik saja." Ujar Changmin.

"Ya, terima kasih karena tidak menyerah untukku." Sahut Eunsook, melesakkan diri kedalam pelukan Changmin.

End.

Saya membuat fiksi ini setelah melihat grup rookie terkenal yang salah satu membernya diejek jelek. Saya merasa marah sama orang-orang yang berkomentar demikian. Hingga saya bepikir, alangkah adilnya bila member "jelek" itu punya hubungan dengan anggota boy grup yang terkenal.

Dan, saya merubah boy grup SHINee menjadi sebuah girl grup yang tidak terkenal dan dari agensi kecil. Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud menodai prestasi SHINee. Ini hanya untuk kepentingan cerita.

Tetapi membayangkan SHINee menjadi girl grup, mungkin itu sesuatu yang waaah.

Coba saja bayangkan, lagu SHINee dinyanyikan oleh wanita. Dance mereka yang kompleks juga.

Nah, untuk DBSK. Saya membuat mereka tetap berlima. Lalu, tentang fans DBSK yang mengolok-olok SHINee, serta berkata tidak sopan, saya mohon maaf. Saya juga tidak bermaksud menyinggung fans mereka. Ini juga untuk kebutuhan cerita. Mohon dimaafkan.


End file.
